


[Podfic] And The Water Caught Fire

by MistMarauder



Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "He isn’t quite sure what to make of Faraday when the man comes riding up with the others. Vasquez won’t lie, he catches the waterbender’s eye almost immediately. There’s something about the way he carries himself that subtly commands Vasquez’s attention, although he’s not quite sure why.""With Fervent Heat" from Vasquez's POV, featuring Vas backstory and a truly shameless amount of sap.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] And The Water Caught Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And The Water Caught Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116728) by [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress). 



> Happy Saturday!! Thanks again to Liggy for letting me do these! :)

****

**And The Water Caught Fire by liggytheauthoress**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{1:14:48, 171.46 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ai2o97pzrgqoz2e/Liggytheauthoress%20-%20And%20The%20Water%20Caught%20Fire.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3qqcvqgb8jmxjax/Liggytheauthoress+-+And+The+Water+Caught+Fire.mp3/file)


End file.
